The Princess of the Stars: ONE-SHOT
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: The Little Prince admired the stars so much, so what if he met the representation of the universe on his travels to find his precious Rose.


"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Little Prince, you?"

"Oh. . I have many names Kilo, Stella, Nova, Esther. . . "

Staring at her know; hair the color of the cosmos and eyes shining with the stars of the universe around and above them. The Little Prince couldn't help but admire the beauty that she was.

And she, too, couldn't help but stare at the strange bi-peddled creature before her. In her lifetime she had never witnessed a being such as the youngling that was here and now; with hair the color of the sun and large blue eyes undoubtedly filled with 'awe' and amazement aimed solely at her. She was was both curious and interested.

And when he spoke, she listened closely; her own eyes filled with curiosity "But. . what's your favorite name?"

She blinked, and gave a thoughtful hum as she straightened her back, her hair of cosmos floating around her shoulders like clouds the Little Prince had once seen on a previous comet "I. . . I believe it was Andromeda. Is that too difficult for you." She asked, tilting her head delicately.

The Little Prince shook his head, coming to rest before the girl that couldn't be older than he himself, but spoke as if she where the many adults he met on his travels "Not at all, it's a pretty name." he complimented.

She gave him a delicate smile, not big to really call a grin, but not small enough to deem a frown, it was just. . . a picture perfect image of a smile, like she copied it off of a dictionary "Thank you. Though I have to ask, what are you. . . Exactly, I've never seen a creature such as yourself." The cosmic being asked, eyes of stars unblinking as she eyed him foot to head. Her pale dainty hand extended to flutter around his mop of blond hair in interest. As if seeing such a thing atop a person's head was unheard of.

The Little Prince frowned and tilted his head, confused "Me? I'm a boy? Have you never seen one before?"

"A boy?" Andromeda asked, equally as confused "No, I haven't. Such a thing as a boy has never crossed my domain before."

The Little Prince frowned "That sounds awfully lonely."

But Andromeda shook her head, a knowing smile playing on her lips as she gazed above them in fondness "But i'm not, I have the stars and nebula's to keep me company. Each star speaks on their own and many a time would I join their conversations."

"But stars don't speak." The Little Prince pointed out. Of course they didn't, they were balls of gas and dirt, how could they speak without any mouths?

Andromeda giggled at him, and he couldn't help but admire how it sounded like bells to him, dainty and small "Well of course they speak, you just have to listen closely. They speak all the time." she said, as if they spoke all the time.

The Little Prince narrowed his eyes, clicking his mouth shut in order to hear what the girl before him could be hearing. But as he placed a hand around his ear and faced the sky above him, making sure to keep all sounds to a minimum; he just couldn't hear what she was hearing, there was no speaking, or no conversations of whatever stars could be talking about. There was just nothing but the sound of his breathing.

The boy faced the girl again and frowned "I don't hear anything? are you sure they could speak."

Andromeda smiled and nodded "Of course they could, their speaking now, why. .can't you hear them?" she asked in clear puzzlement.

The Little Prince shook his head "No."

She frowned, also confused "Well that's odd, I could hear them clearly now. . ."

The Little Prince tilted his head and tapped his chin in thought "well. . maybe I don't have your ears." he commented, earning a confused look from the girl "Your ears, their probably really special, maybe your the only one who can hear them." he explained.

"Oh, is that it." Andromeda asked "What a blight that is, here, let me help you." Then reaching out both pale hands she gestured for the younger to come closer, which he did without hesitance. He felt as her hands cupped both his ears, as if shielding them, and shivered at the feel of her cold flesh, like she had never felt the warmth of the sun before.

Then, as if a switch had been clicked, there were voices. Millions of them. All of them originating from above and around them.

The Little Prince snapped his head up in astonishment, the voices he had thought where non-existent, where clearly heard by him. They came in jumbles and hundreds of different conversations, like each star had their own tale to tell but couldn't speak at once. It was both a beautiful mess and a painful headache.

Andromeda, meanwhile, had closed her eyes as if she was enjoying the mess of voices in many different but clear conversations. Opposite of the Little Prince who winced as each voice came to pass, it was getting too much to him, he couldn't understand what they were saying and trying to translate them into clear sentences where giving him a slowly forming headache.

He peeled Andromeda's hands away and sighed in relief at the returning silence he didn't know he'd missed.

Andromeda opened her eyes and gazed at him in content but not offense "Did you hear them?"

The Little Prince nodded, rubbing his temple slightly in hopes of getting rid of the now fading pain in his head "Yes, it was. . . amazing." he finished. Unsure how to speak his astonishment and pain.

The girl didn't seem to mind however and smiled "Yes, it is amazing, they speak so much, and have so many secrets to tell. So many stars to listen to, and so many different conversations to enjoy. They know practically everything."

The Little Prince blinked before speaking, desperation in his tone as he remembered why he landed on this asteroid in the first place "If they know everything, would they happen to know where my home is? my asteroid."

Andromeda tilted her head, unnaturally wide eyes unblinking once more as she stared down at the boy "Home? are you lost?" she asked.

The Little Prince nodded "I am, I need to get home, I have a Rose waiting for me and she's probably terribly worried." he frowned in sorrow.

Andromeda hummed and gazed elsewhere, eyes lidded "I see. . . . . it's a shame you'd have to go. . . it's been so long since I spoke to a living breathing creature. . . but I guess it can't be helped." She spoke ruefully "But if you must. . . what Asteroid do you live on?"

The Little Prince gave her a blinding smile "Asteroid B-612" he chirped.

There was a brief silence between the two as Andromeda closed her eyes and listened. The sound of Little Prince's breathing, and the distant buzzing of stars the only thing that broke the quietness around them.

Then she opened her eyes, starry irises bright amongst the dark expanse that was the universe "Its further that way." she pointed, slender finger gesturing to the west of them "It's far far away, your. . a long way from home. . aren't you?" she asked.

The Little Prince stared at where she pointed and absently nodded "I am, but i'll get home! my Rose is expecting me after all and with the help of the others, i'll get there!" he smiled. Giddily gathering his twittering birds that patiently waited where he left them.

"Thank you very much Andromeda! your a great friend. I promise to visit you later. When I manage to find home." he smiled, giving the being a hug before he was gone. . just like that.

Andromeda sat there, alone, on her rather small and beautifully gardened asteroid. And even with the stars still speaking excitedly to each other, even with the plants and many flowers that gave her company, she. . . felt alone for the first time in many centuries.

_"Not at all, it's a pretty name."_

She blinked in confusion as her hearted fluttered unexpectedly.

"What an odd sensation." She commented absently, getting a variety of replies back from the stars.

She sat silently on her asteroid; a girl, of many a years old, with eyes of stars, hair the color of the cosmos that floated around her shoulders like clouds, skin as pale as snow, and a dress that was stitched from the very universe itself. . . and waited.

She was sure she'd meet that interesting bi-pedaled creature then. And she knew, that he wouldn't be the first to land in her domain.

She'd wait.

**This was surprisingly added. Honestly, i had an idea of what to write as a story, but it turned out to just be a one-shot that i decided to do. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading my Mini Crows~**


End file.
